This project funding is in support of informatics activities conducted by the National Cancer Institute's (NCI) CBIIT. CBIIT offers critical open-source infrastructure components that others can use to develop valuable databases and software tools to meet specific research needs. NCI's expanding suite of tools is built from these foundational components. Our projects bring tools and partners together to tackle key challenges.